This invention relates to an improved latch for a door.
Door latches heretofore have consisted of a latch element, such as a slideable bolt, a chain, or pivotal lever which are mounted on the door and span the space between the door and its frame or jamb and are held within a stationary keeper element on the frame or an adjacent wall. These latches are used as a supplement to the ordinary door lock to prevent unauthorized entry through the door. Too often however, an intruder can enter by applying force to the door to either break the connection between the movable latch element and its stationary keeper or to cause the keeper and latch element to be separated together from the door or frame.